inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 15
Handlung Kagome wurde entführt und mit ihrer Hilfe belebt Urasue die Lehmfigur von Kikyō, doch diese tötet ihre Schöpferin. Dann wirft sie Inu Yasha vor, sie verraten zu haben indem er ihr vorgaukelte, ein Mensch werden zu wollen und später dann das Juwel mit Gewalt zu nehmen um doch ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden. Doch als Kagome es schafft, sich ihre Seele zurückzuholen, wird Kikyo geschwächt und fällt beinahe einen Abgrund hinunter. Inu Yasha kann sie kurz halten, doch dann fällt sie endgültig. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha fällt in die Schlucht, über die die Brücke führte, die Urasue jedoch zerschnitten hatte. Er kommt jedoch wohlbehalten unten an, Kaede und Shippō segeln auf einem Blatt die Schlucht herunter und landen auf Inu Yasha. Einige von den Tonsoldaten haben den Sturz überlebt, doch Inu Yasha macht ihnen kurzen Prozess mit Tessaiga. Aus den Tonsoldaten steigen indessen Seelen auf, die diese vorher am Leben gehalten hatten. Sie kommen auf die Idee, dass Urasue Kikyō wiederbeleben will. Kagome wurde von Urasue derweil gefesselt und liegt nun in einem grünen Sud aus Kräutern, doch bevor sie erfährt, was das werden soll, tritt Kikyo aus dem Tor von Urasues Behausung. Urasue eröffnet Kagome, dass ihre Seele die Seele für die wiedererweckte Kikyo sein soll. Urasue wundert sich, dass Kagome sehr lange der Wirkung des Kräuterbades widersteht, was, wie sie dann erkennt, an den Juwelensplittern liegt. Dann kommt allerdings Inu Yasha mit den anderen und Kikyo meint zu ihm, dass er ihren Namen rufen soll, was er auch tut, worauf Kagome dem Kräutersud nicht mehr widerstehen kann und ihre Seele verliert. Ihre Seele geht auf Kikyo über, die nun in einem hellen Licht erscheint. Kagome kann sich nun nicht mehr bewegen. Kikyo geht nun auf Urasue zu, die nicht daran zweifelt, dass Kikyo loyal zu ihrer Schöpferin sein wird und Kikyo kniet sich vor Urasue nieder. Dann legt sie ihre Hände auf Urasues Schultern und – läutert sie, worauf Urasue in einer blaune Flamme verbrennt und stirbt. Inu Yasha bereitet sich darauf vor, von Kikyo wegen ihres Zerwürfnisses angegriffen zu werden, doch als diese aufsteht, springt ihre rechte Schulter auf: sie meint, dass Inu Yasha Kikyo umgebracht hat, doch er erinnert sich nicht, sie verwundet zu haben, doch kein anderer kommt in Frage. Kikyo erzählt, dass Inu Yasha mit Hilfe des Shikon no Tama ein echter Mensch werden wollte und als sie ihm das Juwel übergeben wollte, da griff er sie von hinten an und verletzte sie, nahm das Juwel an sich und verschwand. Doch selbst Kaede meint, dass Inu Yasha nicht so schlecht ist und so etwas nie machen würde. Dann packt sie Inu Yasha und will ihn läutern, doch er fliegt nur zurück. Sie nimmt sich gegen Kaedes Willen deren Bogen und schießt auf Inu Yasha, der nur so eben noch ausweichen kann. Indessen rennt die Zeit davon, denn wenn die Seele nicht bald in Kagomes Köfper zurückkehrt, wird sie für immer tot bleiben. Inu Yasha meint, dass er damals wirklich ein Mensch hatte werden wollen, doch Kikyo feuert einen Pfeil auf ihn ab, der Tessaiga überwindet und sich dann in die Stelle bohrt, wo sie Inu Yasha schon vor 50 Jahren traf. Als das vollbracht ist, entweicht die Seele auf einmal aus Kikyos Körper, da ihr Wunsch erfüllt zu sein scheint, und kehrt in den von Kagome zurück. Der Pfeil in Inu Yasha löst sich auf und er rennt Kikyo hinterher, die noch ein kleines Stück Seele in sich trägt und den Weg entlangtaumelt. Da spricht die Asche Urasues ein letztes Mal, dass nicht Kagomes Seele in Kikyo zu Teilen verblieben ist, sondern dass der tiefe Groll gegen Inu Yasha in den Lehm von Kikyos neuem Körper übergegangen ist und dieser Hass sie nun am Leben hält. Kikyo fürchtet sich davor, von Kagome um den letzten Rest ihrer Lebenskraft gebracht zu werden und übersieht auf ihrem Weg einen Abgrund, den sie herunterstürzt, doch Inu Yasha ist herbeigesprungen und hält sie fest. Er will, dass sie in Kagomes Körper zurückkehrt, doch dann attackiert sie seine Hand mit ihrer Energie und er kann sie nicht mehr halten, woraufhin sie in den Abgrund fällt. Er erinnert sich an eine Begegnung mit Kikyo, als diese ihn mit ihren Pfeilen an einen Baum nagelte, doch sie traf nur seine Kleidung und meinte, dass er sie endlich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Bei einer anderen Begegnung meinte sie, dass sie beide Außenseiter sind und er sie nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Schließlich dachten sie darüber nach, dass Inu Yasha ein Mensch werden könnte und dadurch würde das Juwel verschwinden: Inu Yasha würde ein normaler Mensch und Kikyo wie eine normale Frau. Seine Erinnerungen meinen, dass sie zusammen hätten leben können, doch eines Tages, als sie ihm das Juwel geben sollte, stand er an einem Baum, als er von Kikyo angegriffen wurde. Im Dorf stahl er dann auch das Juwel, wo er jedoch an einen Baum geheftet wurde. Er fragt sich, wie es nur so falsch laufen konnte. Soundtracks #Attack #Title Card Theme #Dead Soul #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:01) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Big Counterattack #Spiritual Power #Trap #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo #Dilemma #Half Demon, Inu Yasha